Bleach - The Crimson Wolf
by Raijkoumaru Irtyu WolfEyes
Summary: Earth. Once the proud home of the Ooman race is now reduced to ruins by powerful race known as the "Takal". they genocide the entire Ooman existence... Except for one named Ichigo Kurosaki. But he is rescued by being he never would expect. Is this the end of everything? Or just a new way to bleed? Dark Ichigo, and Yautja Harem. ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This is my first Bleach X Aliens vs. Predator story, so no flamers. I do not own Bleach or AVP, but I do own the original characters and original story.

**Chapter 1: The discovery on the desolate Earth.**

Ichigo Kurosaki's eyes snapped open to the sound of plasma bolts discharging from outside his hideout. He sprung to the entrance but crouched down to a avoid having his head blown apart by a headshot. As he peered out he couldn't see anything, except the ruin buildings and rubble that littered some parts of the street, but he could hear them. Ichigo then grabbed his Tensa Zangetsu and leaped from his lair and sprinted to the furor.

As he rounded the bend he bounded to the top of a traffic light then dived through the second story window, rolled on the floor of a once infant's nursery room in the hospital and open the door to the hallway. He then paused and listened; letting his amplified hearing do the work at this point….

"_It's coming from that way_."

His foot steps reverberated off the walls of the hallway. The sound of the firefight was getting closer. He could also hear the shouts of the commands in an unknown tongue. He then stopped in his tracks; his hearing understand sound of something powering up….quickly he ran and dropped to the floor an the section of the hallway he was in previous detonated.

"_Ion charges"_

Ichigo turned and saw the charges had made the ceiling of that part of the hallway collapse. This was evidently an ambush. As things got silent Ichigo heard _them _coming. He closed his eyes and unsheathes his Tensa Zangetsu….

….. The enemy 'cannon fodder' round the corner and aimed at Ichigo with green targeting laser from their Plasma rifles shouting an order at him to drop his weapon and surrender.

Ichigo looked at the light above him; it was bright with its fluorescence.

The squadron leader yells, gnashing his sharp teeth, for Ichigo to stand-down.

Ichigo then closed his eyes again, and this time, he focused his spirit energy. The light above him started to flicker…. and turn off.

The soldiers turned on their night-vision and saw that he had disappeared. Some tread carefully with their weapons shivering.

Though, the squadron leader failed to noticed behind him; a pair of eyes with a reflective deep shimmer in the darkness.

The leader howled in agony as Ichigo's Tensa impaled through his back. The team turned and opened fire; which resulted in the accidental killing of their leader.

_Now that they are headless this will be easy._

The fluorescent bulbs flickered back on and revealed a masterpiece of gore covering the remaining hallway. Content at the victory Ichigo sheathes his sword and continues, humming a requiem for his slain enemies….

…. He exited the hospital through the large section missing of the side of the hospital which was about six levels big. Ichigo spotted the remains of the opposing territorial army the other ones were fighting until he tripped the wire to the Ion charges. When he got to them he took out a bag and started to scavenge for anything that will be useful.

He swiftly made his way back to his lair for he was tired and needed to rest. Traversing over the rubble he entered in his makeshift home, setting his spoils down he sat on his lumpy cot and took his boots and the rest of his gear off. He moved to the area where he bathes, which was a pit in the ground, and turned the valve for hot water. Once it was finally finished filling up he go in and relaxed.

Afterward Ichigo laid on his cot after making something to eat from what he killed. He watched the fire as it popped and hissed and casted shadows on the walls.

A long time ago the beings known as the "Takal" invaded Earth and began a massive genocide of all life on the planet; from animals to humans. Ichigo was in the Soul Society's infirmary in a coma from the fighting. During one of the assaults, Takal forces leveled the entire Soul Society. But as for Ichigo; he was buried under the ruins unharmed. When he awoke he was very startled to find himself in a very dark space. But when he got out and found his friends, family, and anyone else he cared about slaughtered like sheep.

"_Why did I live?"_

After searching for over a year and haven't found any that clings life, he came to the conclusion that he was indeed the last of his kind.

Ichigo then put the fire out and pulled the blankets over him for warmth as he tried to get some sleep. These words seem to echo in his head:

"I am the last of my kind."

Ichigo then awoke and looked to the moonlight shining through the entrance. He slowly grabbed his blade and slowly got out of bed and hide in the dark; someone is coming.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, mei-jadhi?" inquired the huntress in a very hushed tone toward her kin.

"Sei-i, the tracking scanner indicated that he lives here" Raa'el reassured her mei-jadhi.

"…. It could be dangerous."

"If that be the case; we'll just show him we are not a threat." Raa'el replied while putting he weapons away. Her mei-jadhi, Ki'huqna, did the same and ascended upward to the entrance.

Ichigo peered from his hiding spot; he could hear something ascend over the rubble. Then it's shadows shown on the floor as two tall dark figures in metal armor quietly entered his den. Ichigo's heart rate, which was beating earlier, started to slow down for some reason. Due to the deficiency of light it was hard to observe them in the dark. So, he focused his power in to a small spike and ignited the fireplace. The two beings turned to the fireplace in bewilderment; Ichigo could finally see who he was dealing with….

"_They're not Takal_."

They were about 9ft tall, wore a shiny armor that had a mask covering they faces. Also they had a long mane of tube-like dreadlock hair with hair rings on it. Furthermore, they were both female due to the leaf-like cheat armor covering their massive breasts.

"_What are they?"_

"Raa'el, how did that fire ignite by itself?" Ki'huqna asked feeling an ambush about to come.

"I don't know; possibly he did it to try and scare us off. Let's sit." Raa'el said taking a seat near the hearth.

Ichigo watched as the two settle themselves at the hearth. Ichigo began to think of a way to get them out of here. He looked around the room and spotted his Tensa Zangetsu on the table near the entrance. He waited when they seemed to have fallen asleep and teleported to the middle of the room. As he Creped to the table he stopped a few times at the sound of his bones popping from stiffness; in suspense that they didn't hear that. When he finally acquired his blade he moved to the only exit out of his den. But he was stopped by a calm voice:

"_Leaving so soon?"_

For a belief moment Ichigo's heart skipped a beat; but he turn back around to them at the hearth with his blade drawn. But to his surprise the two just sat there watching him.

"We are not here to harm you. So, please have a seat in front of the fire you made for us." Raa'el said in a very well-bred manner.

When you meet someone and they politely ask you to do something that is sensible, one does not disobey. So with out rejecting their proposal; Ichigo sheathe his blade and sat between them in front of the hearth.

Ki'huqna turns to her wristcomputer and sent a message to their clanship:

**-We have found the last ooman on Earth; we will converge at the Navigation beacon: Moonfire, and signal for attraction. See you soon, my bearer.- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** In case if you are all wondering where I got the inspiration for the enemy know as the Takal from. I took the term Takal from the Native American name "Takala" or "Takalo" which both variations mean: "Resembling a fox". So, yes, some of them will resemble anthro kitsunes, and of different types, but not all of them will be kitsunes. Those in high in rank like the Takal Elite officers will not look like it but they will be quick and agile like them on the battlefield. Now enough chit-chat let get on with the epic….

**Chapter 2: The Hegira**

The food sizzled on the pan over the fire. Seeing that it had reached the coloration and texture that Ichigo wanted, he took a spatula, moved the meat on to three separate plates and gave two of them to his guests; which they accepted thankfully.

As they began to eat Ichigo watched them; now that they had removed their masks. They had an out of the ordinary faces; a set of deep eyes, a long browline, and a type of slated head crest which their dreadlock-like hair came out the back and sides. Their mouths were probably the most fascinating feature of all; the lower and upper mandibles framing the mouth area which was lined with sharp teeth.

Both Raa'el and Ki'huqna paused from their eating once they knew the ooman was watching them.

"What is it?" Raa'el asked with civility.

"Oh it's nothing…. it just I not seen anything like you before, that all." Ichigo had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone to talk to.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"We are here for you" Ki'huqna answered sort of bluntly.

"Ki'huqna!" Raa'el glared at her mei-jadhi. She had interrupted the pace the Raa'el wants to go.

"What do you mean…. here for me?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Um…. my friend, we are here to extract from this planet. There are our orders given to us by our clan's superiors." Raa'el explained the truth in trespassing in his den.

"Ok." Ichigo said simply, and returned back to eating, as if they weren't there.

Raa'el and Ki'huqna looked at him with perplexed thoughts; usually when someone tells or asks you something, you are supposed to answer back with either a negative or a positive answer. But in this case he gave them neither one.

This made them feel a bit uneasy.

It got more complex when he finished his plate, washed it, and laid on his cot facing away for them.

"So…. is this a yes or no" Ki'huqna inquired in a whisper.

"I don't know…. let me see." Raa'el replied and tapped the ooman, who turned to the other side facing them.

"Yes?" he said with hooded eyes.

"We need your reply, ooman, are you coming with us?" Raa'el asked needing an answer.

He then sat up on the cot's edge.

"Are you working with the Takal? Is that why you two want me to come with you?" Ichigo replied with candor.

"No, we aren't with them in any kind of way." Raa'el reassured him.

"Well, I don't know that you are." He said honestly.

"If we were in league with the Takal, we would have dragged you out of here with out question." Ki'huqna's words were the truth. Ichigo had seen firsthand at how the Takal rounds up random people like cattle; and slaughter them like them. Since the Takal found out back then that he is the last living human on Earth they have been hunting him relentlessly. That's all he had here; no family, no friends, just enemies and ashes. But then these two come along and offer to take him away from all this, hopefully to something better.

He made the choice; he is no long going to drag this horse around but bury it in the ground for good. He will no long sit in this empty room attempting to forget the past.

_Just let it go._

"….When do we leave?" Ichigo said.

Raa'el smiled upon getting a positive answer and replied:

"We leave now."

The early morning sun rose and the darkness began to dissipate to reveal the 300th legion of the Takal standing ready, from the high to the low places of the ruined street, to open fire at whoever comes out. Takal spy drones have been following Ichigo where he went. But at times he would vanish from their line of sight and their radar. Excluding all of the other inconclusive data from the drones; some have indicate that most of the lone human's activity is around this area they are in presently at. More accurately: this concealed dwelling. The commanding officer of the 300th legion was thrilled in receipt of the confirmation.

The officer, Gen. Kianu-angh, gave the go-ahead to retrieve the human. The leader, of the act of humankind's destruction, gave General the honor of executing the human personally.

The Takal infantry move in with vigilance as well as swiftness; the general was ready since he's already armed and ready with his Cold Fusion Laser pistol.

About ten minutes upon entering one of them came out with something.

"Your Excellency, the human was not there; but this was." The general grabbed the package from the bowing whelp.

There was a note attached to it. The general open it and read to himself:

_Dear Takal forces,_

_If you have received the package you will know that I'm am not here. For I am gravely wounded and have crawled to a place you know well. The details are in the package. If you hurry that cocksucking asshole of a General would have the chance of putting me to death himself. Yes I know what he wants to do to me. Make sure this get to him so he'll know._

_-The last human on Earth._

General Kianu-angh's eyes then looked at the foot soldier that brought this package.

"Is something the matter, your Excellency?"

"No private, I wish to give you a promotion."

"Really, Excellency?"

"Yes, to major, but first YOU must do a task to earn it." He stated.

"What is it, your Excellency?"

"Take this package and open it with squadron inside the dwelling."

"As you wish, master" And the foot soldier rushed back inside to what the General thought was his fate.

The general lit his homemade cigars and looked at the silver stain on the bottom of the letter. It was odd looking and scratched it with his claw….

The two huntresses and human watched as a city block of Tokyo exploded in a fiery blast. They turn to go to the Moonfire navigation beacon. Ichigo grinned upon see his plan work.

The silver stain on the note was a very volatile chemical compound that Ichigo made for an exit strategy when things get hairy. When the general scratched the stain the chemical compound was released into the air. And when he took a long drag on his cigar the particles were sucked in and sat off a violent reaction.

Knowing that the majority of the Takal forces in Tokyo were taken out along with the general, Ichigo could relax as he caught up with the two huntresses up ahead.

**Five hours later….**

The general open his eyes to find himself in the infirmary with his superior, the one who lead the invasion of Earth, stood beside him chuckling.

"It seems you were outfoxed by a not so ordinary human." The superior said breaking a charred piece of flesh off the general and eating it.

**Two days later….**

The trio stopped to rest at a foot of a large foothill that was once one of the national parks of Japan. The navigation beacon, Moonfire, was on a level part of this mountain. The reason is that since the Takal subjugated the city and the parts of the countryside for harvesting recourses, finding a place for extraction was a challenge. When they did found this place they search the area to place the beacon. Now, that they have the vital cargo with them they could finally transmit the conformation for departure.

The Clan ship was next to the dark of the moon. The clan's leader made it important that they remained out of sight till message was received from the team on Earth confirming the mission was accomplished. At the bridge of the ship sitting in the command chair was the battle matron: Ra-xu. She been on watch for the team signal since the last one, and that the waiting was making her irritated. In the past, when she had to wait for anything, she would engage herself in things that are a challenge either in sparring, fixing her Vibro mace, or rutting with her life mate. The first two are easy to do now, not the third one. Since her mate's death thirty-two stellar cycles ago she has been with out one; due to the scarceness of males on the clan ship. The entire clanship was mostly female except for two males; but once they were taken in mating season the remainder of the ship suffered. Ra-xu prayed to Paya for herself and her clan to have some liberation from this season of lack.

The bridge chimed, message was received in the inbox. One of the crew members came to her and bow presenting the message on a hologram touch pad.

She tapped the inbox icon and opened it.

**-Operation: PHOENIX – Accomplished. Awaiting extraction for the Ooman male at the navigation beacon, Moonfire, come** **ASAP. – **

Ra-xu stared at the words "Ooman male" then looked around to see every one still busy on the bridge. She then rushed quietly off the bridge, though the halls to the Shrine of Paya; where the clan leader was meditating.

Ra-xu paused to wait for her mei-jadhi to finish; it was rude to interrupt ones meditation whatever the person had to say.

"You know, you can just say what you have to, I'm not really meditating" The female clan leader said to here sister as she stood up and walked over to Ra-xu.

"W-We have received word from your offspring; they have accomplished their mission and a-await transport."

"Very good, send one of our stealth shuttles to pick them up."

Ra-xu nodded turned to leave but her mei-jadhi stopped her.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" The clan matriarch asked calmly but with suspicion in her voice.

"What do y-you mean, S-Shaku'ra?"

"You seem to be panting a little from the running you did on finding me, you are now tripping over your tongue; you only do that when you are hiding something. And finally, I detect the whiff of your pheromones being triggered. Don't try to hide anything from me, mei-jadhi; your body will tell that you are." Shaku'ra said in a tranquil manner.

Ra-xu cursed her body under her breath as she handed the touch pad to Shaku'ra who read it carefully.

"This is very…. Attracting." Shaku'ra said giving Ra-xu a look. She knew now why she was trying to hide it, and what she will probably do to the Ooman male when she gets the chance. Ra-xu hung her head in discomfiture.

"Do not be ashamed of what you have done, it is only natural for this type of thing to happen from time to time. But, remember that he is an important person, we are to make him feel welcome on board, not scare him away." Shaku'ra said lightheartedly.

Ra-xu nodded, she will once again have to lock up her mating desires. Shaku'ra walked passed to the exit and said.

"By the way, your chances of mating with ANYONE were always very poor, since you are very predictable in what you are going to do." Shaku'ra joked again.

Ra-xu gave Shaku'ra the 'screw you' look. Some things in sibling rivalry never change.

Two hours later the shuttle arrived back on the clanship. The hanger was full with the clan members. All were anxious to see this ooman; some even wondered if it will be another female or a male. When the ramp came down Raa'el and Ki'huqna descended it and were greeted by their bearer, Shaku'ra, and their aunt, Ra-xu.

"My offspring we are all grateful that you mission was a success. So where is the ooman?" she asked.

Raa'el turns to the inside of the shuttle and motion with her hand.

The clan leader and the battle matron looked professional while the rest of the clan of females that laid eyes of the coppery-peach haired ooman either were thinking he was handsome for an ooman, cute for an ooman, or he was average but they still wish to mount him. Shaku'ra and Ra-xu rolled their eyes upon hearing some of the females purring and walked to greet the ooman male as he descended the ramp.

Ichigo received a welcoming hug, from the clan leader and battle matron, that was a little tight due to the fact that females of the yautja race are stronger than their male counterparts. Shaku'ra, Ra-xu, Raa'el, and Ki'huqna began to converse in the yautjan tongue. Ichigo was confused. "What are they saying? Is it about me?"

Afterward, the Clan leader turned to the ooman, and said in his tongue amiably:

"Welcome to the Luar-ke'Halkrath clan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Ω of My Kind**

Shaku'ra and Ra-xu sat on in their seats in their office as they waited for the high council of Yautja Prime to contact them. While they waited they went over some paperwork on the hologram pads. Being in charge of your clan has its perks but also there is the work that makes this clan advance further.

Finally the council message was received and put on the Hologram projectors. As the image of the seven members of the shown in the chairs in front of table, Shaku'ra and Ra-xu stood and bowed to them in respect.

"At ease, my offspring." Said the large veteran huntress, and the two took their seats.

"Thank you, my bearer, for you and your peers to have audience with us." Shaku'ra went first.

"No. Thank you, Shaku'ra for what you achieved." Her bearer replied.

"Sei-i, but most of the credit has to go to my offspring; since they are the one that did this achievement, my bearer." Shaku'ra clarified with respect.

"Oh, if you hadn't trained them up, this would not have been on the cards." Her bearer answered.

Shaku'ra nodded.

When the entire Yautja race heard of the Takal's genocide of the ooman race they were pissed beyond reason. A yautja hunter could say that the ooman race was property of the Yautja Prime and her people. But that was not true. The yautja may consider the oomans to by weak and petty, but they secretly respect them due to them being a powerful race in spirit rather in technology. The yautja are a mighty race in technology and comparable in spirit, but their spirit was nothing compared to the power within the ooman spirit.

"So this ooman is well."

"Sei-i, bearer, he is very well."

"He?"

"I beg your pardon?" Shaku'ra asked with concern.

"This ooman is a he?" Their bearer said with great interest.

Ra-xu rolled her eyes slightly _Oh Paya, now her too_.

The room fell silent for ten minutes as the leading council member thought on this. Shaku'ra hoped nothing was out of kilter. But it wasn't.

"Where is he now?" The matriarch asked.

"His is waiting with my offspring." Shaku'ra responded promptly.

"I see. One more thing before we conclude our conference; have him taken to the Hall of Stories. After that, you two will begin his training."

"…. As you wish my bearer." Shaku'ra replied and the two siblings stood and bowed as the seven holograms in the chairs fizzled out.

Shaku'ra and Ra-xu walked out of their office they did not know why they bearer instruct them to train the ooman. But they knew better than to disobey their bearer's bidding.

After the combination was put in, the doors unlocked and open to the Hall of Chronicles. As Shaku'ra, Ra-xu, Raa'el, Ki'huqna, and finally Ichigo entered the Antechamber as the doors closed with a short deep boom that echoed through the darkness. The room steadily became visible with beams of golden light on the edge of the walls shot to the towering ceiling.

"What is this place?" Ichigo asked Raa'el.

"This is where we have the accounts of or clans past triumphs…." She replied as they followed Shaku'ra and Ra-xu to an altar that was in front of a large circular pattern on the floor.

"This also serves an Observatory, for when we wish to study anything in space." Shaku'ra said while typing on the altar's keyboard.

Just then the pattern lit up and holographic designs of the galaxy rose above it. Shaku'ra then typed in some more and the holograph highlighted thirteen planets in the galaxy.

"These were once the home worlds for many oomans in the galaxy. Now they are barren or shattered worlds shorn of all life on it." Shaku'ra said stepping to the side as Ichigo walked closer to the hologram.

_Thirteen human planets…. razed to ashes._

"Are these plus Earth were the only ones in the galaxy?" 

"Sei-i."

"Did the Takal do this?" Ichigo asked again.

"Sei-i."

"Why?"

"Honestly, we do not know why they genocide your race." She replied truthfully but that answer wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"You don't know why? Well maybe you should have known BEFORE GOING OUT OF YOUR WAY IN RESCUING ME, DID YOU NOT THINK THAT?!

"Ichigo!" Raa'el said walking to him to try in calming him down.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, but he turned around and backslapped her in the face. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

Ki'huqna then seized Ichigo's hands and held them behind his back. She then quickly wrapped her arms around him to keep him from doing anything else harmful to anyone, or himself.

"LET ME GO, DAMN YOU!"

Shaku'ra went over to her offspring. "Are you alright?"

Raa'el was almost unfazed by the sudden strike. "I'm fine, it's just…."

The two watched Ichigo thrash about like a feral beast caught in a trap. Ki'huqna was surprised as anyone else that even of an ooman, he was strong.

Shaku'ra and Raa'el then went to him and try to get him to calm down. But it only made him scream more.

"WHY DID YOU NOT DO SOMETHING TO HELP THEM? WHY DID YOU LET THEM FUCKING DIE?!"

At this point tears were pouring down his face. Tears that were deep with rage.

Then Shaku'ra and Raa'el noticed that his eyes were starting to have a reflective glare to them and the hologram the wall lights started to flicker.

"Okay he's hunting my arms." Ki'huqna was feeling her arms about to by pulled out of its sockets.

"Ichigo. Please!" Raa'el then smacked him hard in the face.

Ichigo then fell limp and hushed with only the sound of his moaning echoed in the Observatory chamber.

In the chambers that Shaku'ra owned; Ra-xu, Raa'el, and Ki'huqna were waiting in the lounge. One of them however was bathing Ichigo. The trauma of having someone tell you that you are the last of your kind, anywhere, is very inexpressible.

Shaku'ra took her time to soothe him; she used sweet smelling oil to massage his back, diaphragm, and neck. After that the two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You really don't know, do you?" Ichigo asked Shaku'ra quietly.

"No, but you didn't let me continue: We may not know why they did what they did, but we will. Our spies were gathering information since this all began." Shaku'ra explained.

"Then what have you learn until now?"

"We learned that when they are finish, they will turn the planet into Takal slave worlds, to fuel their conquest. But since you live, it has interrupted the Takal leader's plans. And that's basically it really." Shaku'ra replied while stroking his hair while he leaned on her bare chest.

"So they are going to come after me till I'm dead?"

"It appears that way, sei-i." she said honestly.

"What will happen to me now?" Ichigo asked with a sense of hopelessness on where to go.

"I've talked with the Council on our fatherworld. They have placed you in our clan's safekeeping."

Ichigo nodded.

"Come, you should get some rest, you'll need it." She said as got out of the bath with him following.

"For what?" he asked as they dried off with big black towels.

"Your training."

**Author's note:**** In case you all are wondering; why did I change the story from "The Blue Wolf" to "The Crimson Wolf? Well, I decided to use the name "Blue Wolf" for another story of mine, "YMC: Yautja May Cry". **

**But I think it fits better? Why? You'll will have to wait and see. ;3**

**In the meantime enjoy and review! ;3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dialogue: **

Ichigo/Yautja/Etc. dialogue: "Your path is make clear, Ichigo."

Ichigo's thoughts: "_Wait! I see it."_

Yautja thoughts: **"No fear, no mercy."**

Hollow Ichigo Voice/thoughts:** "-Alright, I'm having so much fun now that I'm using my full power!-"**

Tensa Zangetsu Voice/thoughts: "_My only main goal is to make you stronger, Ichigo__." _

**Chapter IV: Through the looking glass (Part 1)**

General Kianu-angh waited at the outside the massive door to the interim throne room of the Takal Sovereign. He was summon to the Sovereign's flagship Niflheim to report on the progress of the in the hunt of the last human. Being unsuccessful in executing him, he severely dreaded on telling his Sovereign about his failure.

The door to the throne room finally opened. Kianu-angh walked in the massive hall with the doors closing behind him. As he neared the throne he suddenly felt his heart was about to come out of his mouth. When he reached middle of the Takal emblem before the ascended throne, he prostrated himself before his Sovereign.

The Sovereign turned in his seat from the large window to his kneeling servant, dispassionate in his blazing eyes.

"You summoned me, your Majesty?"

Ah, sometime ago I entrusted to you the task of personally ELIMINATING the last lingering human, of breaking the final ties of their empire, General Kianu-angh."

"Yes, your Majesty. I…."

"I know that the human escaped your grasp." The Sovereign's voice began to develop a vile manifestation.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"I do not look KINDLY on FAILURE, on YOUR FAILURE."

"Yes, I understand, Your Majesty. And for this I will punish myself with a laser whipping."

The Sovereign held up his hand and the general cried out, as he could no longer feel his body. His hand reached for his ceremonial sword, drew it forth, and pressed it to his neck.

"You will suffer the punishment that I deem fit for you." The Sovereign said in a calm tone.

The Sovereign telekinetically forced the general's own blade to slit his own throat. Kianu-angh fell over struggling for breath with his blood pouring onto the floor.

Then the Sovereign had an idea; instead of leaving his best servant to rot, he will give him another chance. This is his first failure, but one failure is too many.

He reached forth his hand to Kianu-angh. A blue wisp of dark energy went to his servant, retracing the blood into the wound, closing it, and putting breath back in body. Kianu-angh gasped as he could breathe more easily.

"W-Why?" Kianu-angh half pleaded to be dead.

"I have decided to give you another chance, but in not searching for him. Kianu-angh, you are no longer general of my army.

"Then what will I do if you won't let me search for him?"

"YOUR searches are finished. It is time for another to take your place, for the pawns at my disposal are numerous. There are others who are PERFECT in serving me, like you once were."

Then the guards came in behind him. They had on high-tech ebony armor that was shrouded in black smoke with blue wispy glowing eyes. The seized his arms and legs.

"Take him to my mate's quarters, she waits for another plaything." The Sovereign ordered and the former general was dragged out of the throne room.

The Sovereign settled back and closed his eyes, attempting to relax.

"So, you didn't tell his that I was the one you choose for this search, brother." A voice said from behind and to jumped down behind the sovereign.

The Sovereign's elder brother, Altyazi, was in silver chest armor, greaves, and bladed gauntlets. He also sported a mask to cover his lower face and a beautiful mane of long ash-white hair.

"No, and how long you been up there?"

"Long enough to see that you can dust up there."

"….."

"You also neglected to tell him that you already know where this human is."

"True. Eyes have not seen and ears have not heard for what we two know."

"You mean we three; including Asis." Altyazi corrected him.

"Yes, I will not forget our dear sister." The Sovereign reassured him.

"Uh-huh, anyway, I get going so you can begin you daft plan…."

"Hold up a second let us wait a while before you hunt him down."

"Why?"

"If and only if our resources are right, why don't we let him get comfortable where he's at? Then when you go after him, he will not expect it.

Altyazi signed in annoyance. His younger sibling maybe Sovereign, but that doesn't mean he gets to order him around like the common hoi polloi. For now he will have to do what he suggested and wait for his time.

"Fine we will do this your way THIS time, Theris." Altyazi said and vanished into the shadows.

"Show me what you can do, Ichigo." Shaku'ra said as she sweeps her al'nagara across her chest in a challenging gesture.

Ichigo grips his Zanpakuto and sprints forward. The two opponents swords clash sending sparks onto the dojo floor. Ichigo focused his attacks in quick and aggressive strikes. Shaku'ra parries and brings her sword down on him. Ichigo flash-steps to the right side-kicking her to the side. She is stubbles but then quickly bringing her sword over her head to block attack as he vaulted over her and slid on the floor to a hault.

"Your fast." Shaku'ra commented rising to her feet, she has never seen anyone, ooman or Yautja, move at that speed.

"Hmm, I should be after all those hours training as a Soul Reaper." Ichigo smiled slightly and flashed stepped to her as she blocked his next strikes.

In the feast hall the females were eating and conversing to each other when one female came in though the entrance in such haste that it got their attention.

"The ooman is fighting clan leader, and you GOT to see this!" immediately every vacated the fest hall without delay. Pushing pass each other to get to the dojo. For the ooman to fight the clan leader this was something to see.

When the arrived they open outer doors of dojo for all to see, and watched the mêlée.

Shaku'ra evaded Ichigo's flurry attack that would allow him to land multiple blows that could have painfully cut her in different places. Ichigo flashed steeped to the right that surprised the Yautja watching.

"What speed! I've never seen anyone move that fast before!" a female said.

"You got that right…." Another replied.

"Huh, it's just smoke and mirrors." A elite huntress said leading on the wall watching the mêlée attentively.

Ichigo thrusted his leg for a kick but Shaku'ra caught it and twisted it, spinning him to the ground. She then twirls her sword downward to stab him but only hit the ground. Ichigo appeared above her, she turned only to be side-kicked to the face. She on the ground shaking her head once the vertigo went away and stopped when his zanpakuto pointed at her. She then began to laugh.

"That's very good Ichigo, well done." She compliment that he defeated a yautja clan leader in a sparring match.

"Well, you were better than me." Ichigo compliment back with respect.

"Perhaps you don't have to be trained by me, maybe."

Well, admirable though it maybe, I could use some new training that could… um…. help me. He said as they walked through the doorway.

Everyone began to disperse from the dojo area, Expect for the elite huntress leaning on the wall. She then walk to the area of the dojo where she saw him flash step. She touched the area of the spot.

"**I will find the secret to move as fast as he does, so I can be drawn against him equally." **She thought feeling at the scar on the center of her palm.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dialogue: **

Ichigo/Yautja/Etc. dialogue: "Your path is make clear, Ichigo."

Ichigo's thoughts: "_Wait! I see it."_

Yautja thoughts: **"No fear, no mercy."**

Hollow Ichigo Voice/thoughts:** "-This feels so good, it's been quite a while since I used my power without holding back!-"**

Tensa Zangetsu Voice/thoughts: "_My only main goal is to make you stronger, Ichigo__."_

**Chapter V**: **Through the looking glass (Part 2)**

**Seven months Later….**

Ichigo stood in the middle of the training hall once again facing off against a trio of female Yautja Unbloods. They position themselves at three points around Ichigo. When Ra-xu gave the signal to begin, the eager unbloods tense up as the took defensive stances. The ooman soul reaper readied his large Zanpakuto for the impending strikes.

Ichigo studied the tall female before him. _"Left leg lightly touching the floor…. partial limpness in leg due to sparring."_

She charged forth.

"_First point of attack_."

He stepped right just before her combistick hit him. And using the butt end of Zanpakuto's hilt, knocked against her leg causing great ache to her.

The second rushed thinking this is the best opportunity for her.

"_Two, this one is quick and springy on feet watch for jump attacks. Use Zanpakuto's hilt wrapping to whip it about in an offence fashion to keep her on the defensive."_

The ooman whipped his sword toward her. She, taken by the sudden change in his strategy, blocked the next heavy strikes. Ichigo lashed the sword downward on her combistick causing her to fly a few feet with her head in vertigo.

"_Three, this one is sly as a fox."_

The third one he heard was called Oma'tuk was crafty; in a since that meant she can take down an opponent from the inside. With several strikes on specific areas on the body, no matter the size, the opponent would go down in a matter of seconds.

"_I'll have to counter it."_

He planted his zanpakuto in the floor and took a defensive stance. Oma'tuk rushed on prompt when Ichigo readied himself. He blocked her strong and precise blows. He trapped one of her arms, following it with a haymaker and roundhouse-kick. She used her foot to sweep him up off his feet. He evades it! Frustrated she attempts to grab him but he easily repels her.

"_Her wrist is the weak point."_

Oma'tuk hurled a punch. Ichigo grabbed her wrist and applied pressure to the wrist bone. In seconds her fist was forced to open up for the. He then flipped her over his back in amazing strength and speed.

Ra-xu signal for them to stop and her four unbloods lined up and bowed. The Battle Matron motions them to sit.

"You all did well. Especially you, Ichigo. These past months have been tough but you all exceeded my expatiations. Now get so rest all of you. Tomorrow you among others will be taking your first hunt."

Her pupils bow and left her presence. The four walked the exit but Ichigo stopped and looked back.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Taiye asked.

"I just remembered I need to ask Ra-xu something."

"Alright we will be at the baths." She replied and they left as he went back.

The baths were a beautiful place. They had a large green olympic size swimming pool, sixteen smaller ones on different levels of the room, and a large waterfall at top going down the middle of the room. Ichigo walked the shower area which was at the entrance. He walked under one of them and it turned on automatically. As he showered to get the sweat before heading to the baths, a huntress walked up to the one beside his. Usually he would not look at a naked human female for was considered taboo. But among the yautja nudity was not considered taboo, so it was something to get use to. When he looked at who was alongside him his heart skipped a beat.

"Raa'el."

She turned and smiled. "Ichigo, how have been?" she said patting him on the shoulder.

"I've been doing great, thanks."

"I have been following your progress. You're ready for your first hunt tomorrow."

"That what they tell me…. " He half muttered.

Ichigo then saw something that made his heart sank. A faint scar on her right cheek. That was caused by his rage.

"I'm sorry…."

"I beg pardon" she asked not catching it the first time.

"I apologize for lashing out at you like that. I knew you all we just trying to calm me down. I should never have done that. Your people's society is dominated by the females. To do that is not honorable, for that I am so sorry."

He continued on rinsing. Then he was sudden hugged by her. Raa'el embraced him as he returned it. The two came apart and she stroked his wet hair. "I have forgiven you, Ichigo. You were in a state of shock and your heart was in agony. But you have us now. We are your family now." She stroked his cheek where he felt a faint scar that she gave him to come back to his senses.

"I guess I deserve that." he said as they left the shower area.

The two walk the area to find Ichigo's unblood peers. Along the way he got looks from the females. Some were just watching him, others were giving him suggestive glances and growls.

"It seems that the females are looking intently at me here." Ichigo whispered to Raa'el.

"Huh, just close your eyes to that. They only do that because we don't get that many males here, Yautja or Ooman. And they may think you're desirable."

"Ah…. How come this clan doesn't get that many males?" Ichigo inquired.

"Well, we are apart of several clans that are consisted of only females. But in our case we do have only two males."

I've seen them around the ship. How come they're here if it's an all female clan? Ichigo inquired again.

Two reasons: one, they are honored hunters who are friends with my bearer and my aunt and are here to train unbloods. And two, due to uses being an all female clan we would need them in mating season."

Ichigo understood the need of having a person of the opposite gender to fulfill one mating desires, but he was not one of them. He considered mating and even dating a waste of time. The human race on earth, before their extinction, was mostly an immoral race; thriving only on feeling, emotions, and desire. But not all of them were like this. There were those that strive to do better than what they did in the past and to make the most of their lives by being good. Ichigo was one of them.

They found the pool where the unbloods were conversing.

"What took you Ichigo? We were starting to think you weren't going to come." Daitru said, Ichigo and Raa'el took a seat in the hot pool.

The unbloods training with Ichigo earlier were Taiye, Oma'tuk, and Masai'vu. The other four are Daitru, Sini'ja, Ki'tha-du, and Zh'Aema. As the group discussed the events of next cycle they suddenly became quiet and looked in one direction. Ichigo looked and saw the elite huntress. She was well built from head to toe. Having highlighted dreadlocks that went from black down to a light pink. Her breasts are big and sturdy to suckle an adult horse. Her hips were wide to give birth. And her skin tone was as black as sin.

"I know her. She was there watching us train." Ichigo whispered to Raa'el. But she disagreed.

"I think she was watching you this whole time, Ichigo."

"Me? Why?" he inquired.

"Well, when you first sparred with my bearer you surprised us all with your combat skills. Even her. But she will deny it if anyone asks her."

"So does she have a name?"

"Maya or Black Adder as some came to call her."

"Okay, why does Maya sit in that pool by herself?"

"She a loner by nature. She feels very uncomfortable being close to others. But she has earned her title of Elite. To me she is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. She claims that she doesn't care about what others think about him, and maintains a detached and "cool" image. But when she was much younger she used to smile, especially around her bearer who she held as the center of her universe."

"Then what happened to make her like this?" he asked again. He probably knew what the answer was.

"She was killed while on a hunting trip. When Maya and got the news that her bearer was killed she….

"She what?"

"From what her sire said when she was giving the news her eyes appeared to have no life in them whatsoever. For an entire season she was like this until she snapped out of it and trained hard to become a warrior."

Ichigo didn't reply. From what Raa'el just said, she sounds a lot like him. He felt extreme sympathy for Maya for she was truly a tragic being.

After the unbloods finished bathing they began to leave. When Ichigo walk passed the pool Maya was still in she and him looked at each other. At first her expression was unwelcoming. But when she saw the look of gentleness in his eyes she was put in a stupor. She then got out and walked to him. The two look at each other. As their eyes began to lock she quickly turned and walked away.

That night in his room he sat on his bed looking at his new hunting armor that was giving to him by the Shaku'ra for his first hunt tomorrow. It was made to fit him. Complete with wristblades, dai-shui, hunting knife, chest armor, metal waist tassel, plasma caster, combistick, and dual retractable naginata.

He then tied his black bankai at the waist harness to complete the weaponry of the armor.

"Maya…. it seems you and I are akin to the same type of tragedy." He muttered. He got into bed and drifted to sleep faster than he expected.


End file.
